Going Home - Michael's Surprise Visit
by teanc09
Summary: Michael makes a surprise visit to New York City.
1. Chapter 1

It was a relaxing Saturday morning. Will was holding David and Mac was holding Cooper, sitting in the living room with Kate. They were all chatting and just relaxing. The home phone rang and Will answered.

"Thanks, send him up, please," he said and hung up.

"Michael is in the lobby," he announced.

"Your brother, Michael," Mac asked, confirming.

Will nodded. He handed David off to Kate and stood by the elevator waiting for Michael.

When the elevator door opened Michael was there, "Hello, Will."

"Michael, come on in," he said, holding out his hand to him. Michael took his hand.

"I apologize for not calling ahead," Michael said.

Will could tell something had changed with Michael. "No worries, come on in," Will said and led him into the living room.

Michael saw Kate, Mac and the babies. "If I'm interrupting, I can come back," he offered.

"Not at all," Mac said. "How are you, Michael?"

"I'm very well, thank you, Mac. I apologize for not calling ahead."

Kate got up and handed David to Will and hugged her brother. He easily went into her arms and returned her hug. "Come sit," Kate said, taking his hand and leading him to a chair.

Will and David sat next to Mac and Cooper. David was waving his arm at Michael. "Who are these adorable babies," Michael asked.

"This is David and Mac is holding Cooper. They are your nephews."

"Congratulations. How old are they?"

"Thank you. Two months," Mac said.

"What are you doing here, Michael," Will asked.

"I'm in town for a conference. But I'm here to apologize and see if we can all talk. Kate, I had no idea you were here."

"I've been here almost four months. Jane is here, too, in New York, I mean."

"I had no idea," Michael said.

"What did you want to talk about," Will asked.

"I need to explain my behavior when you were in Lincoln. I was on a very destructive path. I was not taking my medication at the time and I was out of control. There is no other way to say it."

"What changed," Will asked.

"Someone came into my life that made me see what was happening, how I was falling apart. I was on drugs and didn't care who or what was destroyed. I've been in therapy for about a year and clean for almost as long."

"Are you with this someone," Kate asked him.

"I am. He and I are living together and we're very happy."

Will smiled at him. "I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, Michael."

"Thanks."

David was waving his arms at Michael, who was sitting next to Will. Michael scooted forward and held his hand out to David. David grabbed his finger and laughed. "How do you get anything done," he asked smiling at David.

"It's hard," Mac said.

"Are you back at work, Mac?"

"I've been back a couple of weeks."

"You look great."

"Thanks."

"Look, I know you've got no reason to believe me and my past behavior has made you cautious, I don't blame you, I would be, too. Part of my therapy is to explain my past behavior and apologize. That's why I'm here to talk to you two, and you," he said turning to Kate.

"Let us put David and Cooper down and we'll talk," Will said and got up with Mac following him into the nursery.

"He looks good, Will," Mac said once they were in the nursery.

"He does. He looks clean. I hope he has gotten himself together. I could tell he was different the moment I saw him."

They had gotten the boys down and Cooper had already fallen asleep. "Let's see what he has to say," Mac said pulling Will out the door and shutting it part way. She grabbed the baby monitor from their bedroom and they went back out to the living room.

Kate and Michael were chatting when they came back. "Would you like something to drink," Mac offered.

"I'd love some coffee, if there's some ready," Michael said.

"Everybody want coffee," Will asked.

It was a consensus. "Okay, right back."

Mac sat with Kate and Michael. "What kind of conference are you attending?"

"The American Institute of Architects. Lots of discussion on design and green building and the green building movement is huge."

"I imagine it would be. Where are you staying?"

"The Plaza."

"If you have time you should have afternoon tea at the Palm Court in The Plaza. It's wonderful," she said smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind. My partner is British, so he would definitely enjoy that."

"Where is he from," Mac asked.

"Born in London, raised in Brighton."

Will walked in and said, "coffee will be ready soon," and sat beside Mac.

"Why did you leave Lincoln," Michael asked Kate.

Will started to say something and Kate stopped him. "It's all right."

"What's going on," he asked.

"I can talk about this, I need to talk about this," Kate said to Will.

"If this is uncomfortable…."

"No, I'll tell you."

Michael knew this was bad when he saw Mac take Will's hand.

"The guy I was dating hit me. I broke up with him and he became obsessed with me and would follow me around. He was inside the house when I got home one night, he beat me up and raped me."

Michael took her hand, "I'm so sorry, Kate."

She wiped the tears from her cheek and continued, "he was arrested and he's in prison now. Will came and got me and brought me back here and now this is home."

"May I give you a hug," Michael asked and she nodded and stood up. He pulled her into his arms and held her protectively. He was whispering something to her that Mac and Will couldn't make out, but whatever he'd said made her smile.

When she pulled away from him he let her go immediately. "I'm going to go so you guys can talk. Promise me that you and I will spend some time together, okay," she said to Michael.

"I promise. If you need anything, please let me know."

She nodded and went to her bedroom.

Michael sat in the chair Kate left and looked at Will.

"What," Will said.

"How long was this going on before she left?"

"You think I'd let her stay in that situation without doing something," Will said.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry. I know if you'd known she would have been out before she was beaten and raped."

Will walked over to the windows and stood there.

"Will," Michael started but was stopped by Mac.

"Help me bring the coffee out," she asked, knowing Will needed a few minutes.

"Of course," he said and followed Mac to the kitchen.

"Thank you for your help," she said putting cups on a tray along with cream and sugar. "He needs a few minutes."

Michael carried the coffee back into the living room for her.

"Thank you. Will do you want coffee?"

"Please," he said and came back to sit on the couch next to Mac. Michael saw the tear tracks on his face.

"I'm sorry," Michael said.

Will nodded, accepting his apology.

"Are you okay to talk about this," he asked Will.

"Let's give it a try."

"Do you want the room," Mac asked Will.

"I need you here."

"I'm not going any where," she said smiling at him. He took her hand in his.

Michael noticed that she let him touch her first.

"Will if you aren't comfortable…."

"She's getting better, but the situation brought up a lot of memories of things I'd rather not think about."

"I understand that. You are the oldest and you were around the abuse the longest."

"Do you remember the abuse?"

"More on an abstract level, not specifically. I remember feeling uneasy and scared, but not really the reasons why. I may have been reacting to you and Kate and mom."

"Jane doesn't remember a lot and I thought you'd remember even less. Not that you weren't affected but that the actual memory wouldn't be there."

"I understand and I don't really remember any actual abuse, for which I'm thankful. Are you all right?"

He nodded.

"Will you couldn't have done anything," Michael said.

"He's right, you know," Kate said from the hallway. "I wondered how you were reacting and I needed to see if you were okay," she explained coming to sit next to him. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms.

Kate held him and when she felt him pull away she immediately let him go. Michael picked up on how everyone was allowing Will to be the initiator of any touching.

"May I ask you a personal question and if you aren't comfortable I completely understand," Michael said.

"Sure, why not," Will answered.

"Do you not like to be touched?"

"Because they are letting me initiate the contact?" Michael nodded. "It's a story I'd rather not tell but know that normally it's not a problem but when we're talking about all of it, I need to initiate the contact."

"Thank you for telling me."

"You're welcome."

They heard a cry from the baby monitor and then another. "I'll go," Kate said.

"I'll help you," Mac said. "Right back," she said and kissed his temple as she got up.

"Can I do anything," Michael offered.

Will smiled at him. "No, unfortunately not. Thanks for offering."

Michael nodded. "We've never been close, Will, but I'd do anything for you, know that."

"I do know that."

"I know you've done way more for the three of us than probably any of us know. You don't have to tell me, but know I appreciate everything you've done. You held us together and you had to grow up too fast."

"Thanks."

"I want to be a part of this family, I want to contribute and be there in good times and bad."

"We've missed having you around," Will said. "It's true, we were never really close, but that can change, if you want it to change. I'm here for whatever you need."

"I love you, Will. You were always bigger than life to me. I need you in my life, I need my big brother."

"I love you, too. I'm here for whatever you want and need," Will said.

"May I hug you?"

Will nodded and stood up. "Thank you," Michael said and hugged Will.

Mac came back in carrying David.

Will was back on the couch and Michael in the chair next to him.

"Coop asleep," Will asked.

She smiled and said, "he is." Mac sat next to Will with David on her lap.

"Jack," Michael started and realized they didn't know who Jack was, "my partner, and I are trying to adopt."

"That's great," Mac said. "I know it can be a long process."

"Good for you," Will said. "Do you want to hold David?"

Michael smiled, "may I?"

Mac handed the baby to Will who placed him in Michael's arms. "Thank you."

Will sat back down and pulled Mac into his side and placed his arm around her shoulders. Michael was very good with David. He played with him and gave him kisses. When David got fussy Mac offered to take him but Michael was fine. He stood up and walked around with him, gently rocking him. David calmed down and rested against his shoulder. Michael sat back in the chair.

"You're good with him," Will said.

Michael smiled at Will and said, "thanks."

"Where are you in the adoption process," Will asked.

"We are going through the approval process. We're trying to adopt from Korea. We've had the home visit and have been approved. Now we wait on the Korean side and all of their processes."

"Do you know how long the Korean side will take," Mac asked.

"No, there's not a set time. It's a waiting game, unfortunately."

Michael looked at David and he was asleep. "Do you want me to put him down for you, or will it wake Cooper?"

Will smiled. "Nothing wakes up Coop."

"Really?"

"He falls asleep the second you put him down and there could be a party going on out here and he'd still be asleep," Mac said. "He definitely takes after me. I always could sleep anywhere and fall asleep easily. I'll show you his crib," Mac said.

Michael followed Mac into the nursery and put David down, pulling a blanket over him. They then checked on Cooper, who remained asleep.

"You have beautiful babies, Mac."

"Thank you."

Mac and Michael rejoined Will in the living room. "I have to get going, I have meetings this afternoon, but are you free for dinner?"

"We are," Mac said. "May I make a suggestion?"

"Certainly," Michael said.

"Why don't you and Jack come here for dinner? Kate will be here and we'll invite Jane and Sam."

"You don't mind," Michael asked.

"Not at all," Will replied. "Please, join us for dinner."

"Thanks, we'd love to, what time?"

"Let's start about six. I know you're allergic to shellfish, anything Jack is allergic to, or doesn't like?"

"Why do you know I have a shellfish allergy?"

"I remember Mom talking about it to me."

Michael smiled. "Jack doesn't eat fish of any kind, everything else is fine."

"I'll call Jane," Mac offered.

"Thank you," Michael said. Thank you both for this morning, and for letting me hold David."

"You're welcome.," Will said and walked Michael to the elevator and hugged him as they were waiting.

Will came back into the living room and sat next to Mac. She turned toward him and took his hand. "Are you all right?"

He nodded. "It's a lot, you know?"

"I do. He seems to have gotten himself together."

"He does, doesn't he?"

Cooper started crying and Will said, "I'll get him. Why don't you call Jane."

"Okay." Mac grabbed the phone and dialed Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning," Jane said answering the phone.

"Good morning, Jane. It's not too early, I hope."

"Not at all Mac, I went running earlier and Sam got called to the hospital."

"How far did you run?"

"About five miles. Do you want to run tomorrow?"

"I do, for sure. I'm not sure about Will, I'll ask him."

"Great, I love running with you. We pace each other very well."

"I agree. Listen, what are you and Sam doing tonight?"

"Nothing yet, what did you have in mind?"

"Michael showed up here this morning."

"My brother Michael?"

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"Keep in mind I've only met him one other time, but this morning was nothing like when I met him in Lincoln. He said he was back on his medication and clean. He appears to have his act together. He's in town at a conference. We invited him and his partner, Jack, to dinner and we'd love you and Sam to come."

"I'll be there. Sam may have to go into surgery and if so, it will be hours. Can I help with anything?"

"I'm sure Will would love your help."

Jane laughed. "What time is dinner?"

"At six, but you're welcome to come over whenever you'd like."

"Thanks. Is Will around?"

"Yes, let me find him for you, one second," Mac said and walked into the nursery. Will was in the rocking chair with Cooper. "Jane would like to speak with you," she said handing him the phone.

"Good morning, Janie."

"Hey big brother. Are you okay?"

"I am, thanks. Are you coming to dinner?"

"Yes, what can I help with?"

Cooper made a whining noise. "Is Coop fussy," Jane asked.

"From that noise you can tell it's Cooper?"

"I can. So what can I help with?"

"What should we have for dinner?"

"Are you cooking or having it catered," she asked.

"Cooking. I was thinking about some kind of chicken, just not sure what yet. Do you want to go shopping with me?"

"I'd love to. Are we going to Dean and Deluca?"

"Of course. I'll call Lonny and we'll come by and pick you up in a bit, okay?"

"Perfect, see you soon."

"Let's go find your Mommy, Coop," Will said to his son. They walked to the bedroom and found Mac on the bed pumping.

Will sat down next to her and kissed her.

"Is he being fussy," Mac asked.

"A little. I was afraid he was going to wake David."

"I think David is getting used to him. He's starting to sleep better. How's Jane?"

"Good. She's going shopping with me. Did you want to come?" He laughed at the look on Mac's face. "Okay, that's a no."

"Thank you for offering, but I'll stay here with the babies. Sam may not be here for dinner. Jane said he was called to the hospital and may have surgery."

"I hope he can come. What do you want for dinner?"

"Chicken sounds good. Something simple."

"Okay, what about dessert?"

"Anything chocolate."

"How about I roast chicken pieces with root vegetables and maybe some kind of rice or couscous."

"That sounds lovely. Did you tell Kate about dinner?"

"No, I need to do that," he said getting up.

"Leave Cooper here, he may be hungry."

Will placed the baby next to her and went to find Kate.

She was out on the balcony. He opened the door and said, "feel like some company?"

She smiled at him. "Sure. Michael looks good."

"He does. I'm so glad he's gotten himself together. He and his partner, Jack, are coming for dinner."

"Really? That's great. I can't wait to meet Jack."

"Jane and possibly Sam, too. He had to go to the hospital this morning so we're not sure if he'll be available or not. Jane and I are going food shopping, did you want to come with us?"

"I think I'll stay here with Mac and the babies."

"You know Mac very well," he said smiling. "Anything you want or need?"

"No thanks."

"Are you okay?"

"I am. Talking about it helps but it still gets to me, even after all this time."

"It does get better," he said.

"I hope so."

He kissed her cheek and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "I'm going to go call Lonny," he said leaving her alone on the balcony.

Lonny arrived about half an hour later to take Will first to pick up Jane and then to go to Dean and Deluca's. This store was a passion for both Will and Jane. Mac and Kate didn't see the inherent beauty of the store and what it could provide. Truth be told, Will and Jane probably loved it enough for all of them combined.

They wandered around the aisles, looking and chatting. "What's up, Janie?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's changed. You don't have to talk about it, but know that I'm here if you want to talk."

She smiled at him. They were closer than they had ever been. "I'll tell you but you can't say anything to anyone, not even Mac."

"Between you and me, got it. Are you okay?"

"I'm pregnant."

He stopped and turned to her, excited. "Really? That's great, congratulations," he said hugging her.

"Thanks."

"How far along," he asked, pulling back to see her face, but still keeping her in his arms.

"Eight weeks."

"Morning sickness?"

"Oh my God, let's not talk about that, please."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Mac was lucky. I can't wait to be an uncle," he said smiling.

"You are going to be a wonderful uncle."

"How's Sam?"

He could tell something was wrong from how her expression changed. "You can tell me."

"We've broken up."

"Does he know?"

"That's why we broke up. He doesn't want the baby."

"What? I don't get it," he said.

"Neither do I, Will."

"It takes two, Janie," he said taking her hand.

"He knows that and is willing to provide support, but that's it, he doesn't want any contact and he doesn't want the baby to have his name." She could tell Will was furious. "Promise me you won't go see him."

"He needs to know…."

"No, Will, he doesn't. He's had time to think about this and he's had time to make decisions for himself. He asked if I would consider terminating the pregnancy."

Will looked shocked.

"I told him no that I couldn't do that and that I wanted the baby."

"All this stress couldn't be good for you. Plus doing this by yourself, Janie," he said pulling her back into his arms. She was crying now and all he could do was to hold her and try to comfort her any way he knew.

She pulled back after a few minutes and wiped her eyes. He could see how sad she was now that she'd told him. That was what he was picking up on from her.

His thumbs wiped her cheeks. "If I can do anything, and I do mean anything, I will. Whatever you need, I'm there, okay. Doctor's appointments, morning sickness, whatever, do you understand."

She nodded. "Thank you. I'm sorry…"

"None of that, Janie. This should be one of the happiest times of your life. Is there any chance Sam will change his mind?"

"There's always a chance, but realistically, no, he's done."

Will saw a manager start down their aisle. "We should go somewhere more comfortable to talk. Want to go to the apartment?"

"Let's finish shopping first and then we can go, okay?"

Will took her hand and they quickly finished up their shopping. Lonny helped them with the bags and loaded the SUV.

"We're going to the apartment, Lonny," Will said. "I'll take the cold items inside, we'll be there a little while."

"No problem," Lonny said. He could tell something had happened. He drove them to the apartment and got the cold items out of the back, carried them upstairs as he escorted Will and Jane. "I'll be in the SUV, let me know when you're coming down, please so I can meet you at the door." Will nodded.

Jane took the items that needed to be refrigerated and put them away. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water, please."

She handed him a water and took one for herself, too. "Come on," she said taking his hand and led him to the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Janie."

"Me, too. I thought we'd be together and we were it for one another."

"Do you still see him at the hospital?"

"Not very much, maybe sometimes in the cafeteria, but we're trying to stay away from each other."

"When did you find out you're pregnant?"

"About four weeks ago."

"And when did he ask about terming the pregnancy?"

"About four weeks ago."

Will couldn't believe Sam would do this. "Is it that he's frightened?"

"No, I don't think so. He doesn't want kids and we weren't trying, so that's probably something he should have told me."

"Or that it was meant to be. What kind of birth control were you using?" When she didn't immediately answer him he added, "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate and none of my business."

"I don't mind talking about that. I was on the pill."

"Condoms?"

"No."

"So he wasn't taking any responsibility for birth control. Was he mad?"

"He was, a little. Birth control isn't one hundred percent effective. He asked me if I'd stopped taking it on purpose."

"Seriously? He asked that?"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Janie. I can't believe he's behaving this way. There isn't someone else involved, is there?"

"Not that I'm aware of, or at least there wasn't then. I'm not sure what's going on now."

"Is he at least checking on you? Texts, anything?"

"No."

He pulled her into his arms and let her rest against his chest. He felt her start crying. All he could do was be there and hold her, rubbing her back. "I'm so sorry," he whispered and kissed her head. "Anything you, or this baby, needs, I'm there. I'll do whatever you want. If you want me at doctor's appointments, I'll be here, if you are craving chocolate cake at three in the morning, I'll go get it, I mean it Janie, I'm there. You can count on me."

She lifted herself off of him. "I know that, Will. You're a good man and I appreciate you letting me talk about it and cry on you. I can do this and I will do this for this baby," she said touching her still flat abdomen.

"May I?"

She realized he was asking to touch the baby. "Sure," she said taking his hand and placed it above where the baby would be. He was smiling at her. "I can't wait to have another baby around."

"Me, too."

"So, you're due in August?"

"Yes, early to mid August."

"Promise me something," he said.

"If I can."

"You'll tell me if you need anything and I do mean anything."

"I promise."

"Thanks. Are you okay to come over tonight?"

"Completely. I want to talk to Mac next and then Kate."

"I can get Mac over here, if you want."

"Please, give her a call and ask her to come by. I'll be right back," she said getting up and going to the bedroom.

Will took his phone out and hit her speed dial.

"This is Mackenzie."

"It's Will."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Your tone. Now what's wrong?"

"Will you come to the apartment?"

"Kate went out," she told him.

"Okay. Jane and I will be there soon. How long is Kate gone?"

"A few hours, she was going to run some errands and get a manicure."

"We'll see you soon. I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too. I'll see you shortly," she said and disconnected.

"Kate gone out," Jane asked.

"She has, we need to go to Mac."

"That's not a problem. I'll get my things. You want to call Lonny?"

"I will."

Jane and Will met Lonny by the door and then he drove them back home. Lonny helped unload the groceries and handed them off to Will. "I'm in for the rest of the day and night," he explained to Lonny.

"Thanks. If you change your mind, just call, okay?"

Will nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac was sitting in the living room when she heard the elevator. "Hi," she said.

"Hi," he said and kissed her. "I'm going to put this stuff away," he said and went into the kitchen.

"Are you all right," Mac asked Jane. She shook her head and Mac hugged her. "Let's sit," Mac said taking her hands and pulling her over to the couch. "Tell me," Mac said, tucking some hair behind Jane's ear.

Jane explained what was going on with the pregnancy and with Sam.

"I'm shocked about Sam. That doesn't seem in character at all."

"I know."

Will joined them in the living room, sitting in the chair across from them. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks."

"If Sam doesn't want to be a part of this amazing part of your life, you can't make him, but it's his loss. Are you feeling okay?"

"Tired, but that's normal. I've helped lots of women through their pregnancies but it's very different now. I medically knew what they were experiencing, but to experience it myself is new. It gives me a new perspective."

Mac smiled at her. "Enjoy it and in the end you have a baby and I can't tell you how incredible that is," she said. "Anything you need, we're here, okay?"

Jane nodded and said, "thanks. Do you mind if I go sit with Cooper and David?"

"Not at all," Mac said. She watched Jane walk back to the nursery. Will got up and came to sit next to Mac, who took him in her arms.

"I can't imagine not wanting to be involved. He loved her, or at least said he did and I really thought he did, Mac. That's his child."

"I know. I don't understand it either, Will. All we can do is be there to support and help any way we can."

Kate came home a while later and saw Mac and Jane chatting on the couch. Jane got up and hugged her sister and asked if they could talk, in the other room. Kate agreed and they went into her room.

Mac walked into the kitchen. "May I help with anything?"

"I don't think so, everything is cooking. The table is set. Michael and Jack should be here in a little bit."

"Okay. Please let me know if I can do anything," she said and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Mac."

"Yes," she said turning back to him.

"Come here, please."

She went into his arms and rested against his chest. "Thanks."

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Will"

They went into their bedroom and started changing for dinner. Mac was standing in front of the closet in her underwear. Will came up behind her and pulled her back against him, his hands on her breasts, caressing and squeezing.

"Billy," she moaned, "that feels so good.

Her hand was behind her, rubbing him through his boxer briefs. She could feel how excited he was becoming. "Fuck, Mac," he said, turning her around. He pulled her to the bed and lay atop her, kissing her.

"Billy," she moaned and flipped them over so that she was on top. She sat up on his thighs and pulled his boxer briefs down. She took his cock in her hand and stroked him, quickly.

"Mac, oh God, Mac, I'm going to come, you've got to stop."

She slowed down and allowed him to calm some. "God, Mac." He sat up and removed her bra and panties and turned her over. He was kissing his way down her torso and his fingers were rubbing her clit, teasing her. She hadn't had any problems with dryness and their sex life, once her doctor gave her the okay, was better than ever.

She arched into him, "Billy."

He bit her breast gently.

"You're going to get milk if you keep doing that, Billy."

He pulled back and looked at her. "Are you okay with me playing with your breasts and sucking your nipples now?"

"Yes, I love to feel you sucking my nipples, it feels incredible. But you are going to get milk, too."

"I'm okay with that, if you are."

She smiled at him and nodded. His mouth was back on her breast, suckling her. It wasn't long until he had his first taste. He pulled back and she smiled at him. "What does it taste like?"

"Sweet, it's good," he said moving to the other breast.

"That feels so good, Billy."

He pulled back and said, "I need to be in you, Mac, God," he moaned.

He took his cock and pushed into her. "Fuck, Billy, move."

He smiled and began thrusting his hips quickly. They neither one were going to be able to last very long. His hand was massaging her breast as he thrust into her. "Oh, God, touch me, please, please, Billy."

His finger touched her clit and she was coming around him. "Fuck," he said and was coming with her.

They lay there, breathing heavily, still connected. "That felt great," she said, caressing him.

"It did, fuck, Mac." He was more emotional than normal.

"Are you all right," she asked.

He nodded. "I need a quick shower with my wife." She smiled.

"Love to, but it does have to be quick."

They did take a quick shower and while he got dressed she pumped so she wouldn't have to excuse herself while Michael and Jack were there.

"I'm going to check on dinner," he said and kissed her.

"I'll be right there," she said.

He was in the kitchen with Jane and Kate when Mac walked in with two bottles and placed them in the refrigerator. "How's dinner?"

"Coming along. Probably another few minutes or so," he said.

The phone rang and he answered. "Please send them up." He hung up and said, "they're here."

Will was waiting by the elevator when the door opened. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Michael said, hugging Will. "Will this is Jack, Jack, Will McAvoy."

Will held his hand out and Jack immediately took it and said, "my pleasure."

"It's nice to meet you, come on in."

Will led them into the living room. Michael hugged Kate and Mac. He wasn't sure how Jane would react but she took care of it by hugging him first. "It's great to see you, Michael," Jane said.

"You, too. I hope we'll have some time this week to spend, just you and me."

"Looking forward to it," she said.

Michael introduced Jack. "Jack this is Mac, my sister Kate and my sister Jane."

"It's lovely to meet you all," he said.

Mac replied, "it's nice to meet you. Would you care for something to drink?"

Will and Mac got their drink orders and made their choices while Jane and Kate chatted with Michael and Jack.

"How were your meetings this afternoon," Mac asked Michael.

"They were good, just meet and greet type events, today and tomorrow and Monday the conference officially begins."

Will heard the kitchen timer go off. "If you'll excuse me," he said.

"Are the boys asleep," Michael asked.

"They are but they'll be up in an hour or so," Mac explained. "Would you like to help feed them," she offered.

"I'd love to, thanks," Michael said.

They all chatted for a few minutes until Will came out and said, "dinner's ready."

They sat around the table in the kitchen, which Will had put the extra leaf in so they would all fit, making small talk and enjoyed their dinner.

"What are you doing this week while Michael is in meetings, Jack. Are you seeing the sights," Kate asked as Will took their plates.

"One of the main reasons we ended up coming to the conference is that I have a job interview mid-week, here in New York and with the conference being here we thought it would be a perfect opportunity to get away," Jack explained.

"Where is your interview," Mac asked.

"I'm not sure how much international news you keep up with but there's a fairly new leader of the UK Delegation to the United Nations and there's an opening in his office."

"What's the job," Will asked, looking at Mac.

"Attorney specializing in international law."

"Do you practice now, or teach," Will asked.

"Some of both, actually. Why do you ask?"

"Most of the attorney's I know go one way or another and with a specialty like international law, and not being in a major metropolitan city it would be hard to practice, I would think."

"You're an attorney, aren't you," Jack asked.

"Yes, but I've not practiced in years."

"Are you meeting with Peter Sprouse," Mac asked.

"No, I'm meeting with the ambassador. I've had several conversations with Peter, though. Do you know him?"

"I do know Peter. He's tough but fair and runs a tight ship."

"Do you know him well?"

"I've known Peter for years."

"Do you know others on the staff?"

"I do, are you looking for inside information," she asked smiling.

"Anything would help. I've asked around and I can't find any good information on the ambassador. I'm trying to figure out what kind of approach to take in the interview."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure whether or not he and I will get along. Peter and I got on great. I'm afraid the ambassador is going to be too conservative and won't find me a good fit for the job."

"The ambassador has an open mind, you have to be able to make your case and be able to back your position with facts. He'll respect that."

"Do you know the ambassador?"

"I do."

"May I ask how?"

"He's my father."

Jack was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"Sir David McHale is my father."

"I apologize, if I offended you in any way, Mac."

She smiled at him. "You didn't."

Through the baby monitor Mac heard Cooper and then David start making noise. "Sounds like they are awake," Mac said to Michael. "If you'll excuse us for a moment. Will, will you please fix their bottles?" Mac got up and Michael followed walking into the nursery. "Is he going to be upset," Mac asked Michael.

"About your father," he clarified.

"Yes."

"Not at all. He's probably embarrassed he was looking for information." Michael stood by Cooper's crib and took the baby when Mac handed him Cooper. "Hi, Cooper," he cooed.

Mac picked up David and they went back to the kitchen. Will handed them each a bottle and a cloth. Jack was leaning over to see Cooper. "They are adorable, Mac. How old are they?"

"Thanks. They're two months. Michael is holding Cooper and I have David."

They all sat around chatting and watching the babies eat. Mac burped David while Cooper was still eating. Will took his David from Mac and held him close against his shoulder, rubbing his back. Mac handed Will a burp cloth. "Thanks."

"May I hold David," Jack asked.

"Sure," Will said handing David off to Jack.

Jack was making happy noises to David and he was smiling at Jack. "He's precious. Did Michael tell you we're trying to adopt?"

"He did," Mac said.

After the babies finished their bottles and were burped Will took David and Michael took Cooper back to the nursery. "I need to change both of their diapers, do you mind holding him just a minute," Will asked.

"I don't mind changing him," Michael said.

"Thanks," he said handing Michael a diaper and a cloth.

Will took David's onsie off and then his diaper, laying a cloth over his penis. At Michael's questioning look Will said, "I learned the hard way when changing them if you don't put a rag over their penises you can get peed on," he explained and Michael laughed.

"You're really good with them, you're a natural."

"Thanks. If Jack gets the job does that mean you're moving to New York?"

"We would be moving. I've sold my part of the business to my partners, so I'm free to leave at any point. Can you and I have lunch or dinner one day this week?"

"Sure, I'd like that. One night after the broadcast we'll go get a late dinner, just name the day."

"Thanks. I'll check the agenda and see what night would work best."

"That's fine, just text or call and let me know."

"I will," he said finishing up changing Cooper and redressing him. "Shall I put him down?"

"Please."

Will finished up with David and placed him in his crib and they closed the door part way, turned out the light and rejoined the adults in the living room.

Will sat next to Mac. He could see how tired Jane was and he remembered how tired Mac was when she was pregnant. They all chatted about their lives and what each of them had going on. Jane wasn't yet ready to tell Michael about the pregnancy.

The party broke up a little while later. Michael made plans with each of his siblings and Mac for meetings later in the week. Michael and Jack left first and then Kate went to bed. Jane was sitting with Mac. Will was calling for a car for Jane.

"Are you okay," Mac asked her.

"Just tired."

"Do you still want to run in the morning?"

"Yes, but maybe not early. Would nine work?"

"That's fine. Want me to come to you?"

"Do you mind?"

Mac smiled. "Not at all. We'll run and get a good breakfast afterwards. Will, are you running with us in the morning?"

"Sure, sounds great," he said with very little enthusiasm.

Both women laughed at him. "Or you could spend the morning with the boys, watching the Sunday morning talk shows."

"I think David, Coop and I will be watching the talk shows," he said.

"Okay," Mac agreed.

"You could run from the apartment to here and I'll fix us all breakfast," he suggested.

"That works for me, is that too far for you, Jane?"

"Not at all, that sounds great."

The rest of the weekend passed and on Monday morning Will received a call from Michael.

"Good morning, Michael."

"Good morning. How is your schedule tomorrow night? Dinner after the broadcast, if you're up for it," he added.

"Let me look," he said opening his calendar. "Tomorrow night is perfect. Why don't you come here, you can watch the broadcast, if you want, and then we'll go to dinner. What kind of food do you want?"

"A good steak sounds wonderful."

"I know just the place. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Thanks, see you then."

Will told Mac about his plans with Michael. She was excited for him. Michael was good for Will.


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday evening rolled around and Michael came into the newsroom about seven. Mac saw him first and said hello and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Mac. I hope I won't be in the way."

"Not at all. You can watch from in here. The studio is just over there," she pointed out.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Michael," Will said, still in jeans and a sweater.

"Hey, Will," he said shaking his hand.

"I've got to change but Mac will get you settled in, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Mac was speaking with her technical team when Will came out of his office in the black Armani suit.

"Wow, that is an amazing suit," Michael said.

"Okay, Jane said the same thing. You guys are freaking me out."

"It does look amazing," Mac said.

He smiled at her. "Okay, I'm going to go over my notes, I'll see you in about an hour."

The broadcast went smoothly and Michael was very impressed. "Good show," Michael said when Will came back in the newsroom.

"Thanks. Let me change and we'll get out of here. Mac there's a car waiting for you downstairs when you're ready."

"Thank you. You boys have a good time."

"I'll see you later," Will said.

"Tell Jack that I spoke with Sir David and put in a good word for him."

"Mac you didn't need to do that, that was incredibly generous of you, thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you later," she said walking into her office.

"She really didn't need to do that," he said to Will.

"I didn't know she had. I've got to change and call Lonny then we can go."

A few minutes later Will was back in the clothes he wore all day and Lonny was waiting by the elevators. They made their way downstairs and Will said, "this will take a few minutes, sorry," he said and went over to the fans, signing autographs and taking pictures.

"How did you ever get used to that," Michael asked.

"It's part of the job, you have to promote and keep your fan base strong, it keeps you on the air."

"Where to," Lonny asked.

"The Old Homestead Steakhouse, please," Will said.

"Best steak in town," Michael asked.

"To me, I like The Strip Club, but it's more of a Mac and I place rather than a you and I place. The Strip Club is very dark, lots of red leather…think bordello."

"Gotcha," he said smiling.

When they arrived Lonny got out and opened Will's door and followed him into the restaurant. Will spoke with the maitre'd and got them a table despite many others ahead of them. Lonny went to the bar.

They sat at a table near the bar and the manager came over to welcome Will. Will made small talk for a few minutes and the manager thanked him for coming.

"What," Will said.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this side of your job."

"Any time you're out with me in public this will happen. People will come up for an autograph, or to say hello. It's part of being out with me."

"I'm sure Mac is used to this, but how are Jane and Kate?"

"At first it bothered them like it is you, but they've gotten used to it some, now, and it doesn't bother them as much. They still think it's weird."

"Why did Mac put in a word for Jack?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't know she had."

"Please thank her for me. I'll let Jack know she did, too. He really wants this job."

"Do you want to leave Lincoln?"

"It would be good for us. Lots of bad happened there and some good, too, but a fresh start would be nice."

"If you think you're going to move you need to start apartment hunting now. It's hard to find a place, especially in Manhattan that's decent and affordable."

"Let's see how tomorrow goes first and then I'll mention it to Jack."

They each ordered a beer and began reading the menus. Their waiter brought them their beers and asked if they were ready to order.

"I am," Will said. "Michael?"

"I am, thanks. Center Cut Sirloin with mushroom caps and creamed spinach, please."

"Mr. McAvoy," the waiter asked, "for you?"

"Texas T-Bone, a beet and goat cheese salad, hash browns and creamed spinach. I'm also going to need a piece of cheesecake to go, please."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks," Will said handing his menu to the waiter. "How's the conference going?"

"Very good. I met someone today who is based here and they are adding new staff so we chatted for a few minutes and it turns out we have mutual friends."

Will saw the Mayor approaching. "I'm sorry," Will said quietly to Michael.

"Will McAvoy," the Mayor said.

"Mr. Mayor," Will responded shaking his hand. "How are you?"

"Doing well, thanks. I wanted to see if we could meet later in the week."

"Certainly, have your scheduler call my assistant and we'll get something set up."

"Thanks, enjoy your dinner. I apologize for the intrusion," he said to Michael.

Michael nodded and looked at Will.

"I know, I'm sorry," Will said. "It's easier to eat in."

"It's okay," Michael said.

"Is Jack nervous about tomorrow?"

Michael smiled. "He says he isn't but I think he is, but doesn't want to think about it or let it get in his head."

"David is a wonderful man with very definite opinions."

"Have you known him long?"

"Yes, I have. The first time I met him I took him to an Orioles game."

"Do you go to many games now?"

"Every chance I get, both baseball and football."

They chatted until their dinner arrived. Fortunately, there weren't any further interruptions.

"Thank you for having dinner with me."

"It was my pleasure, Michael." He was interrupted by a text from Mac. Picking up his phone he read her message.

"Everything all right," Michael asked.

"The apartment above ours is for sale."

"Is Mac concerned about space?"

"Am I missing something about this?"

Michael smiled at him. "You have two babies, now, who will be mobile one day and then running around your apartment. Do you remember how rambunctious little boys can be, let alone twins?"

"I get that, I do, but they have Mackenzie for a mother. Do you think she'd allow them to run amok?"

"Probably not, but I can see how she's worried about space. Are you planning on more children?"

"I don't know, we've not discussed it yet."

"Even if you aren't, they are going to need their own space and all of their stuff is going to have to go somewhere."

"We could move."

"Let me draw you some plans with what you could do with combining the two apartments."

"Michael."

"Just let me show you what you could do, nothing says you have to act on them."

"Okay, you can show me. If we decide to go forward, this is your project. "

"Agreed," he said.

"What kind of time would it take to combine the units?"

"It really depends on how extensive a renovation you want, walls are easy to move but deciding what to put where takes more thought. For example, would you want all the bedrooms on one level?"

"Yes."

"You could do a huge master suite and still have room for at least three other bedrooms and they would be good size bedrooms. You could increase the kitchen size. How many square feet is your apartment?"

"Two thousand."

"So you'd have about a four thousand square foot apartment. You wouldn't have to move."

"Okay, you make a good argument. Get the blueprints from the city and see what you can come up with, quietly."

"Of course."

Their waiter brought the cheesecake that Will had ordered to go. "Would you care for dessert?"

"Not for me, thanks," Will said.

"No, thank you," Michael agreed.

The waiter gave Will the check and Michael tried to hand Will a credit card, which he declined.

"Will…."

"You can get the bill next time, okay?"

"Thank you," Michael said.

"You're welcome. If you do end up moving here every Sunday is family dinner night and it usually is at the apartment and includes our family and Mac's. You and Jack are included in there. Not everyone makes it every week, but it gives us all a time to reconnect and hang out together and catch up."

"That's a very nice tradition. If we do move, we will be there. Do Mac's parents make it a lot?"

"No, David and Catherine are often out of town, or have other commitments. They try to make it when they can."

"Shall we," Michael asked.

Will looked around for Lonny and nodded at him.

"Of course." Will looked for the manager and stepped over to him and shook his hand and said, "thanks. Dinner was great."

The manager smiled and said, "good night."

Will and Michael walked out of the restaurant and the cameras began flashing. Lonny quickly put them in the car, keeping himself between Will and Michael and the photographers.

When they were in the SUV Will said, "you'll make page six tomorrow. They like to follow me around. Someone must have tipped them from the restaurant."

"Does this not drive you crazy?"

"I chose this life. But I don't like it when the people around me who didn't choose this life get caught in the crossfire. Mac gets it because she's married to me, but you, Janie, Kate, none of you chose this and it's not fair to you."

Michael knew he was upset about the intrusion of the paparazzi.

"I will go out with you any time, Will, press or no press."

Will looked at him and said, "thank you."

Lonny drove to The Plaza and they dropped Michael off. Michael promised to let him know how the interview went and how the plans were coming along.

When Will got home Mac was sitting in the living room with Cooper, letting him nurse.

"Hey, Mac."

"Hi. How was dinner?"

"Good, we're going to be on Page Six tomorrow. What are you doing up with Cooper?"

"He woke up crying a few minutes ago. We were just calming back down," she said stroking his head.

"Scoot up a little," Will said and sat behind Mac, holding her and Cooper.

"Is he hungry?"

"No, it's more for comfort," she said.

"It's one of my favorite places," he said and kissed her temple.

"Cheeky boy."

"Just being honest."

She turned her head around so she could kiss him.

"Did you have fun with Michael?"

"I did. He wanted me to thank you for talking to Sir David about Jack."

"No problem."

"Let's put him back down and let him get some sleep, Mac."

Mac eased Cooper's mouth off of her breast and rested him against her shoulder. She carried him to the nursery with Will following close behind. After they put Cooper back in his crib they walked into their bedroom. Mac got back into bed and Will went into the bathroom and came out in only his boxers. Mac had her eyes closed. He slipped into bed and pulled her to himself.

"Are you all right," he asked.

"I spent most of the night talking with Jane."

"She okay?"

"There was a confrontation with Sam today."

"What happened?"

"Sam cornered her in her office and basically was screaming at her and how she was ruining his life. Eventually, security came by and escorted him to the Administrator's office where he was suspended."

"Oh, God."

"She's okay."

"I don't understand what's going on with him and I want to go beat the shit out of him for putting her through all this stress."

"She would be mortified. You can't interfere. You can be there for her but you can't confront Sam."

"I know, but it would make me feel better."

She laughed, "I know."

"Michael and I talked about the apartment upstairs."

"What did he think?"

"That he could design us an amazing space and we'd have all the room we need for the boys and any other children we might have."

She lifted herself up so she could look into his eyes. "Do you want more children?"

"I think we need to talk about it. Do you?"

"I don't know. We're doing really well with David and Cooper, but we have a lot of help and they basically just lie around all day right now. I'm not sure what we'll do when they start crawling and moving about on their own," she said.

"I'm not against the idea, but I guess I hadn't thought about any more, either."

"Did this come up because of the other apartment and our need of space?"

"He asked if we were going to have any more."

"Let's think about it, okay. I'm not ready to decide one way or another and I don't think you are either."

"I agree."

Now all Will could think about was babies and Mac being pregnant.

Michael called after Jack's interview and said that it went well and that they'd know something in a couple of weeks but once the decision was made the ambassador needed someone to start as soon as possible.

On Michael's last day in New York he'd arranged to have lunch with Jane. She was waiting for him at the hospital entrance when he got out of a cab.

"Michael," she said hugging him.

"Hi, thanks for agreeing to lunch," he said returning her hug.

"My pleasure, I'm sorry we can't go somewhere nicer than the cafeteria."

"No worries, shall we?"

Jane showed him the cafeteria and made suggestions as to what to eat and what to stay away from on the hot food counter.

"Are you okay," he asked after they had sat down? "You seem very stressed and if it's something you don't want to talk about tell me, you won't offend me."

She took his hand across the table. "It's been a hard few weeks."

"Do you want to talk about anything," he offered.

"I was dating a doctor for almost a year and a little over four weeks ago I found out I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations," he said squeezing her hand. "That's wonderful."

"Thanks. I think so, too."

"But he doesn't," Michael asked.

"No, he suggested termination. It was a bad break up and he wants nothing to with the baby. Earlier this week he cornered me in my office and was screaming about how I'd ruined his life. Eventually, security came and he ended up suspended. He showed up outside my apartment building and the police had to be called. I've now taken out a protective order, I'm not sure if he's been served yet, or not."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm healthy, the baby is healthy. We're just dealing with things one day at a time now."

"Can I do anything?"

"No, but thank you for offering. Enough about me, how has the conference been?"

"Good. I made a lot of contacts here and that will be helpful if we end up moving here."

"How'd the interview go for Jack?"

"He said it went very well. He and the ambassador got along well, plus Mac spoke to her father about Jack."

"That was nice and very helpful, I'm sure. Do you know when you'll hear something?"

"A couple of weeks."

They spent the rest of their lunch chatting and enjoying each other's company. Jane and Michael, despite being the youngest two had never really been close, but he was opening up to her, now.

"If you need help looking for an apartment, please let me know, I'm happy to help. I got lucky."

"How so?"

"I live in what used to be Mac's apartment."

"I didn't know that," he said.

"I was moving here when Mac was moving in with Will. It worked out perfectly."

"That was convenient," he said smiling. "I'd love your help."

They finished up their lunch and said their goodbyes with promises to keep in touch.

Michael stopped by the newsroom to say goodbye to Mac and Will before going back to the hotel. He knocked on Mac's door and she looked up and smiled at him.

"Michael, hello. Come on in." She got up and hugged him. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. What can I do for you," she asked moving back to her chair. "Please sit."

"I came by to say thank you and to tell you bye."

"There's no need to thank me."

"Mac, yes there is, you had no reason to mention Jack to your father. That was beyond any expectation and Jack was blown away by your generosity."

"Have you heard anything yet," she asked moving the subject away from herself.

He smiled at her. "Not yet. Within two weeks was the time frame they gave Jack."

"How much notice does he have to give?"

"He's going to continue to teach but his classes are going to be online. He has his own practice, so he could move almost immediately."

"What about you?"

"I sold my part of the firm to my partners a while back when we first started talking about moving, so I would want to give them as much notice as possible, but they all know we're possibly moving, they just don't have a firm time frame."

She smiled at him. He really had made progress over the year since she'd met him. "It's exciting to move to a new city, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." He was enjoying spending time with her. "If we do move, I hope we can spend some time together, getting to know one another."

"I'd like that," she said.

"Is Will around?"

"He's in meetings this afternoon, I'm sorry."

"No worries, I'll call him later."

"Please let us know what's happening with Jack's job."

"I will. I'd better get back to the hotel and pack. Our flight leaves tonight at nine."

"Safe travels," she said and got up to hug him once more.

"Thank you, Mac, for everything," he said and left her office.

Just before he went on the air, Will called Michael. They chatted for a few minutes and Will thanked him for coming to see him and talking about his past. He knew that wasn't easy and that Michael was stronger for trying to make up for his previous behavior.

A couple of weeks later Will received a call from Michael. Jack had been offered the job and they would be moving to New York. They were going to live in temporary housing until they could find a place.

"That's great, congratulations. We'll all be in the same city again," Will said.

"Please thank Mac for Jack and I."

"I will. How are the plans coming along?"

Will wasn't convinced that they needed the extra space, but he had talked to the people that owned the apartment above theirs. They had to sell quickly and were excited that Will was interested. Their anxiousness to sell meant that the selling price was low.

Mac was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal and reading the paper when Will came in and said, "come with me, please," and held out his hand for her.

She took his hand and he led them to the elevator. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She wasn't getting anything else out of him. He put the key in for the apartment above theirs and pressed the button. She smiled at him.

"It's ours," he said as they stepped off the elevator. She turned and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him. "Is Michael doing the project?"

"Yes. He sent a set of plans for us to look at and to mark up," he said walking them out onto the balcony.

"This could be the balcony off of our bedroom," he suggested.

"That would be nice. Are all the bedrooms going to be up here?"

"I think so, what do you think?"

"I agree, they all need to be on the same level and that would leave all the living space downstairs. How long will the conversion take?"

"That depends on what we decide to change. We'll have to have temporary housing."

"I'll find out what's available. Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome. Have you thought any more about having more children," he asked.

"I have, have you?"

He nodded. "What do you think?"

"I'm not against the idea."

"But…."

"I'm not sure."

"I agree. We have two great boys and I'm just not sure about more."

"I have a suggestion. What if I don't go back on any kind of birth control and we let nature take its course. If we end up pregnant, then it's meant to be."

"I like that idea."

"Deal?"

"Deal," he said and sealed it with a kiss.

The End


End file.
